


What Are You Waiting For?

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Falling In Love, Father Knows Best, Graduation Day, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go really say goodbye," Jack's father said. </p><p>And he has to. And he does, just before the airport shuttle arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

> shameless feels from Hamilton/OMGCP. Which wouldn't be possible without Ngozi's amazing webcomic [Check Please](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/) or [Hamilton](http://www.hamiltonbroadway.com/).

Jack flies across the campus, dodging the well-wishers. Flies like he's racing down the ice toward an open net, focused only on flicking the puck into the crease. Over the thin, red line.

But this isn't about life-and-death and hockey. It's much more important than that.

His father. Always reserved. Distant. Bad Bob. But when Jack overdosed, Papa was the first person by his side. He’d held Jack’s hand so Jack would know he wasn't alone. He’d sat by Jack’s bedside talking about anything so Jack wouldn't have time to think.

When he awoke and the memories washed over him, Jack bent over the hospital’s bedside and vomited the nothing that was in his stomach. “I can’t. This is too much.” Jack’s voice was hollow, like his eyes that looked at his lap, at his hands, out the window. Anywhere but his father’s eyes.

“Dying is easy. Living is harder.” Bob never let go of Jack’s hand. “But it’s worth it, and someday, you’ll look back and be glad you fought.”

His father. Always reserved. Distant. Bad Bob. Today, he looked into his son’s eyes and said, “If that’s what your heart is telling you, you should go. Go really say goodbye.” Jack didn't know how he knew. Maybe the same way he knew to hold Jack’s hand.

Without a second thought, Jack sprints across the campus. His mind provides the cadence, a line from _Hamilton_. When his seminar teacher turned him onto the musical, Jack binge listened and hasn’t stopped. _If you love this man go get him. What are you waiting for?_ Those weren’t exactly the lyrics, but that’s what Alexander Hamilton said. What Bad Bob said. What his own heart says.

Bittle stands in front of the Haus in his navy jacket and red bowtie, his suitcase parked next to him on the sidewalk as he waits for the shuttle. To take him away. To the airport. To Georgia. To the end of the earth. Too far.

_What are you waiting for?_

"Jack." Bitty’s face lights up when Jack stops in front of him, barely winded even though he sprinted almost a mile. "Did you forget something?" Bitty’s forehead crinkles. "Do you need me to do something for you?"

Jack's almost knocked back by the words, taking meaning maybe Bittle didn't intend.

"My Dad said..." Jack shoves his hand through his hair, forcing himself to look at Bitty.

“Oh my word, Mother is going to be so upset that she missed Bad Bob. She still asks about him all the time. I say, Mama, I don’t really…”

Bitty’s concern disappears, and the affection in his smile empowers Jack.

“…I don’t really know him; he’s just Jack’s…”

There’s only one way to stop Bittle from talking.

Jack slides his warm, broad hands to Bitty’s jaw, which slows the talking but doesn’t stop it. Bitty looks down, looks at Jack’s thumbs stroking Bitty’s cheekbones. Looks up at Jack’s eyes that are summer blue like the sky today, their last day at Samwell.

And Jack leans in and really says goodbye to Eric Bittle. He doesn’t hesitate or show restraint. He takes and he takes because Bitty gives. They melt into each other, promises unspoken for this summer and for this life.

The airport shuttle pulls in front of the Haus. Bitty has no choice; he’s got to go.

“I’ll Skype you.” Jack smiles and his fingertips touch his lips, glad he fought.

Bitty climbs the stairs to the bus, but turns around and waves. “You had better, Mr. Zimmerman.” And then he turns back to the shuttle driver.

“Bittle.” Jack calls just before the door folds closed.

Bitty looks over his shoulder, still grinning.

Jack waves goodbye. “Eat more protein.”

Bitty’s grin softens. “I love you, too.”


End file.
